The Life of An Ice Queen
by Sharpay
Summary: Sharpay gets the lead girl in her favorite musical... the problem? They can't start rehearsing till they get a male lead. What happen's why Troy gets the male lead? Ryella & Troypay. ON HIATUS!
1. The Part I got

_Hey, I hope you like this story! here's a bit more of a summery for ya:_

_Ryella, possibly(most likely) Troypay later. This story follows the gang, mainly Sharpay, through Juniot year._

**Chapter 1, The Part I got**_  
_

"You better be out of my face within the next 3 seconds or else I'll—"

"Shar, Just let him go, you already scared him to death" Ryan Evans told is twin sister Sharpay Evans as they stood at Sharpay's locker. In front of them was a freshman boy who had just dented Sharpay's pink locker.

"Fine!" Sharpay exclaimed, flipping her Blonde hair over her solder as she glared at the boy, "But If I see--"

"Sharpay!" Ryan exclaimed, as he motioned for the freshman to go ahead and leave. The freshman gratefully took off running down the hall.

"But Ryan! Look what he did to my locker!" Sharpay whined to her twin brother. "Sharpay, it's not the end of the world!" Ryan said just as Sharpay's best friend Gabriella came down the hall.

Sharpay swung open her locker door "How do you know…" She mumbled. Gabriella walked up to Sharpay and Ryan, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Gabby" Ryan said, smiling at her. "Hi…" Sharpay mumbled slamming the door to her locker shut again and storming off down the hallway.

"What's up with her Ry?" Gabby asked her boyfriend. "Some freshman dented the bottom of her locker" Ryan replied, just as the warning bell rung, "Come on, we better get going to class" Gabby nodded and the two ran off down the hall to Drama, where they found Sharpay talking with the teacher. When they seen Gabby and Ryan walk in they quit talking and went on with the usual Drama class, but by the way Sharpay was acting, Ryan knew something was up.

At lunch Gabby and Ryan sat by each other leaving the normal seat open for Sharpay, next to Troy. But Sharpay never shown up, instead she was in the Auditorium talking to Mrs. Darbus again. About 15 min. into lunch a loud Squeal came across the school, Gabby and Troy looked at Ryan. "That's Sharpay" He said, "Either something good happened or something bad happened… but it sounds good"

"Should we find her?" Gabby asked, a little concerned that Sharpay hadn't shown up at lunch. "We probably should" Troy said, and with a nod from Ryan, they got up from their table and went to find Sharpay.

As the gang left the Luna Room Sharpay came running down the hallway. She ran right up to Ryan and started squealing again, "Ryan, Ryan! I got the part! I got the part!" She cheered. Gabby and Troy looked confused, but Ryan smiled.

"Congrats! This calls for a celebration!" Ryan said as he picked up his cell phone to make some important calls. Gabby looked at Sharpay confused, "Shar, what is it that you got the part for?" She asked.

"I got the lead part in the most famous Musical around!" Sharpay said smiling as Chad and Zeke walked up.

"No way!" Gabriella said smiling, "Congrats!"

"Whoa, what's up that made the Ice Queen so happy?" Chad asked, looking at Sharpay. "She got a part in the most famous Musical around" Troy said to one of his best friends.

"Not _a _part, the lead part!" Sharpay told Troy in a bragging like way. "Big deal, it's just a stupid musical" Zeke chipped in, "It's not like it's the most important thing in the world!" Sharpay shot a look at Zeke that would've killed him if looks could kill. "And like Basketball is the most important thing in the world!" Sharpay said in a sarcastic voice. She rolled her eyes at Zeke, then turned, walking off down the hall way. Ryan waved, before walking off behind her, still on the phone.

"Attitude problem?" Zeke said. "I'll say" Chad agreed. "She's not that bad…" Troy said as he watched Sharpay walk off down the hall, though she didn't know it, and nether did his friends, he actually liked Sharpay. "Oh Troy! Come on, lets go find Shar and Ry" Gabby said with a smile. "See ya later guys!" Gabby and Troy walked off down the hallway after Sharpay and Ryan.


	2. Homeward Bound

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll try to updated As often as possible, I hope you like this next chapter, even if it is short!_

**Homeward Bound**

Ryan got off the phone abut 5 minutes later, by that time Sharpay had already lead them through 5 different hallways and through the back doors of the school. She was now on the way to Ryan's red convertible in which they rode to school in today. As they walked Sharpay was humming 'Bop to the Top'

"Shar, you do realize we still have 3 periods left?" Ryan asked as his sister climbed into his car.

"Yes, and your point?" She asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"Oh just never mind" Ryan said as he got into the drivers seat and buckled his seat belt. As he started to pull out Gabriella came running over, Troy wasn't too far behind.

"Leaving already?" she asked with a smile.  
"Sharpay insists we get home as soon as possible to tell mom and dad," Ryan replied.  
"Are you allowed to just skip the last three periods?" Gabby asked, a little uncertain.

"Well, Duh! There's no law that says you can't!" Sharpay blurted out from where she was sitting.

"Ok? Then I guess I'll see you guys later" Gabriella said, giving Sharpay an unsure look.

"Toodles!" Sharpay said, with a wave and went back to humming. Gabriella turned and left as Troy was coming over.

"You're leaving already?" Troy asked, smiling. It seemed he was smiling more at the Humming girl, whom was paying him no mind, then Ryan.

"Ya, Shar insists that we get home to tell mom and dad the news" Ryan repeated to Troy. "Are you still coming over tonight?" Ryan asked, changing the subject, Sharpay heard this and stopped humming to listen. "Troy's coming over tonight?" She asked her brother, with a surprised and an excited tone in her voice.

"Oh, so now you care!" Troy said, with a bit of sarcasum in his voice, he smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, didn't you hear me when I told you this morning?" Ryan asked.

"Nope" Sharpay replied, "Anyhow, can we go? I need to get home!" Sharpay seemed as if she was wineing

"Fine… I'll see you later Troy" Ryan said. Troy nodded, "See ya at 4" 

"Toodles!" Sharpay called again, and then with a wave she went back to humming, secretly watching Troy walk off from the corner of her eye. Ryan then drove off, getting stuck in the first red light they reached. Sharpay instantly knew this was going to be a long ride, so she turned on the radio and sang along. After she turned it on she no longer paid any attention to where Ryan was heading, all she knew is that they were homeward bound.


	3. And He Arrives

_Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but anyhow, I hope you like this chapter and if you have any sugestions, let me know!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3, And he arrives**

Ryan and Sharpay reached home Sharpay instantly jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Once she got inside, she realized that mom went over to her friend's house and their dad was at work. Sharpay sighed, and then walked upstairs to her room. She closed the door and turned on her radio, then sat down at her laptop. She had left the laptop on this morning and so it was already on, The screen was blinking the words _'you have 2 new messages' _She read these words then clicked on the computer screen, and it now read _'Please enter you password' _Sharpay typed the word _'Michelle' _And the front page of her computer popped up. Sharpay changed the password to her computer weekly, this way it would make it harder for anyone to get in. Sharpay clicked on her email, and then clicked on the first message as she thought _'I wonder who would've sent me an email, today most people were at school' _when the letter popped up she realized that whoever had sent it, sent it to her last night. She read the letter and let a small smile out when she finished and seen who it was from. It was from Troy and it was an invite to a School's out party at his house. _'It's a little early for that; I mean school isn't out for another 2 weeks' _Sharpay thought as she typed:

'_Sure Troy, We'd love to come, thanks for inviting us' _ She sent the reply to Troy, then clicked on her next email, this one was sent to her in the morning and it was from Gabriella, _'Shar, I just wanted to know if you and Ry were going to Troy's party. I need to know as soon as possible so I can get the refreshments, Email me back once you decide' _Sharpay typed the words _'Yes we are going'_ Then sent it to Gabriella. She then logged off her computer and looked over at the clock, 3:20, it said. She sighed, 40 minutes till Troy arrived.

Sharpay walked over to her door and stepped out, deciding she would go to the music room and practice her part for the musical. She walked down the hallway till she came to a door with a music note on it. She opened the door up and stepped in closing it behind her. Sharpay looked around and then realized that Ryan was in the room. "Hey Ryan!" She called, walking over to where he was at. Ryan turned around, and Smiled at his sister.

"Hey Shar" He said, and then turned back to the instrument cabinet where he seemed to be looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Sharpay asked, as Ryan moved one of the flute cases to the side.

"My Violin, Kelsi wanted to barrow it" Ryan replied as he moved a few more cases, "Have you seen it?"  
"Mom put it in the other instrument cabinet" Sharpay replied, then turned and walked over to a cabinet in the corner. She opened the doors to it and took a violin case out of the bottom, "Is this the one?" She asked.

"Yep, that's it, Thanks!" Ryan said, closing the cabinet doors and taking the violin from Sharpay. He then walked out of the room, leaving Sharpay alone. Sharpay set down at the piano, deciding which song to play. She moved her fingers over to piano keys and sang along with the music. She went through several songs, not realizing the time passing. Pretty soon 40 minutes had been up, and it was 4:00, Sharpay still practiced though, not realizing that Troy had arrived.

About 5 minutes later the door to the music room opened and Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans appeared there. Sharpay didn't hear them come in though and continued to play. Troy smiled and turned to Ryan "She's good" he said, as Sharpay finished her song, she shut the piano and turned seeing the two boys for the fist time.

"What are you two doing in here?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"We were walking down the hall and heard you playing, so we couldn't help but to stop" Troy responded, with a smile, "Your actually quite good"  
Sharpay slightly blushed, but then not wanting to blow her cover of liking Troy, she snapped "And this surprises you?" She looked over at Ryan who was glaring at her, then added in a less mean tone, "Thanks though" She gave a fake smile, and got up from the piano bench, walking over to the boys.

Ryan nodded as if to say _that's more like it_, and then said, "Kelsi, Gabby, Taylor, Chad and Zeke are coming over later"

"Are we having another slumber party?" Sharpay asked with a tone that Ryan couldn't tell rather she was mad or happy.

"I guess you could put it that way" Ryan replied, then added, "I was going to run to town to get some groceries, do you want to come?" Ryan asked.

"Is Troy going?" Sharpay asked, and Ryan nodded, "Then I'll go, let me get changed first!" Sharpay ran out of the room and down the hall to her bedroom to get changed.

"She likes you" Ryan said as they stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"I know, it's hard not to notice" Troy replied, following Ryan down the hallway. The two reached the bottom of the stairs, and were waiting there for about 20 minutes when Sharpay finally came walking down the stairs. "Finally!" Troy exclaimed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Sharpay smirked at Troy then grabbed her purse as she walked out the door. "Does she always take that long?" Troy asked as they headed for the door.

"No, usually she takes at least an hour." Ryan replied as he locked the door behind them.

Troy looked at Ryan in a surprised way, but Ryan just smiled. The two reached Ryan's car and Sharpay was already sitting in the passenger seat, buckled and ready to go. "Come on already!" Sharpay yelled, impatiently.

"We're coming!" Troy muttered as he climbed in the back and Ryan got in the front. The two buckled their seatbelts then Ryan pulled out of the drive. Sharpay began to hum, and Troy and Ryan sat in quiet, listening to Sharpay hum.

It was a 15 minute drive to the store and when they got there Sharpay was on her way in the door before Ryan or Troy even got out of the car. Sharpay though, was paying no attention and crashed into a girl, about her age. Both of them ended up on the ground and Ryan and Troy ran over to help, but the girl was already standing up, "I'm so sorry!" The girl said, with a pleading voice. "It's alright, Sharpay's fine…" Ryan said pulling his sister up and looking at the girl.

"Ryan I am not fine!" Sharpay exclaimed as she examined herself, "One of my nails broke!"  
"Sharpay! You'll be fine!" Troy said, with annoyance in his voice. Sharpay and Troy then looked at the girl also. There was silence for a moment then Sharpay finally spoke up.

"Do I know you?" Sharpay asked, a bit of inpatients and annoyance lingered in her voice.

"I- My name is..." The girl started, but her words got caught in her throat as she recognized Sharpay.

* * *

_If you have any name sugestions or anything about the new girl, please let me know!_  



	4. West High Friends

_Thanks for reading my story guys, and thanks for the names! Anyhow, here's chapter 4, I hope you like it and remember, I Welcome sugestions!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4, West High Friends**

"Waiting!" Sharpay snapped after a moment of silence. She didn't recognize the girl, but since when did she recognize people that she had paid no mind to in the past?

The girl let out a small sigh then continued, "My name's Marie..."

Ryan looked at the girl for a moment, then realized her knew her, "I know you! You're the girl from West High that took the drama classes with us over the summer!" Ryan exclaimed. Marie then turned to him and soon recognized him.

"I remember… that's why _she_ looked so familiar" Marie said, referring to Sharpay, "You must me Ryan and Sharpay Evans?"

"That's us" Ryan replied, Sharpay stared at them blankly, not recognizing the girl. Troy had the same blank look; in fact, he didn't even take those Drama classes. It was silent for another moment before two girls came running over to Marie.

"There you are! We were looking _everywhere_" One of the two girls exclaimed, grabbing Marie's hand.

"We didn't look quite _everywhere_ but we did search most places in the store!" the other girl said, and then realized Sharpay, Ryan and Troy there. "Oh I'm sorry! How rude! I'm Alexis and this is Kylie" The girl introduced the two of them. The Blonde, Kylie, gave a small wave.

"Hi?" Troy said with a bit of questioning in his voice. Sharpay smirked at the three girls and was about to say something, but before she did she looked over at Ryan who was giving her a look that said _don't be mean_ so she sighed then said, "Hey, I'm Sharpay Evans and this is my twin brother Ryan and one of our best friends, Troy Bolton"

Alexis smiled at them before saying, "Well we should get going, so maybe we'll see you around?"

"Possibly" Sharpay said, before giving a small wave, "Tootles!" Then she pushed off into the store.

"Bye" Troy and Ryan said in unison before walking in to the store.

"See ya!" Kylie called after them; she seemed to be talking more to Troy then to Ryan or Sharpay.

"Come on Kylie, Marie, let's go get some Ice cream or something" Alexis said, and then the three of them climbed into a blue car and drove off.

Meanwhile Sharpay walked through the store. She walked right past the groceries and into the clothing department to see what all they had for sale. Troy and Ryan watched Sharpay walked off, then Ryan handed Troy a half of the list of groceries and they went their separate ways to find what was on the list.

About a half of an hour later, Troy and Ryan were in line to check out, Sharpay was still looking through clothing racks.

"You think we should get Sharpay?" Troy asked his best friend.

"If we don't, we could be waiting for at least 3 more hours" Ryan paused, "Why don't you go get her?"

"Fine" Troy agreed, then handed the things he was holding to Ryan and walked over to the clothing department.

Sharpay was looking through a rack of shirts when Troy came over. "Oh good, you're here!" Sharpay said with a smile, she brushed her blonde hair over her shoulder and handed Troy about 10 different pieces of clothing. "Hold these, I'm not quite done"  
Troy took the clothing and then grabbed Sharpay's hand, "Shar, come on we need to go" he said as he thought _did I just call Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen, Shar? Whoa! Now I know I'm going nuts… _

"Fine…" Sharpay sighed then reluctantly followed Troy, not removing her hand from his as she did. The two reached Ryan who was getting ready to check out and Troy set Sharpay's things on the counter with the groceries; still not letting go of Sharpay's hand. After they checked out, they climbed in the car, this time Sharpay sat in the back with Troy.

Ryan smiled to himself as he turned on the radio; thinking, _I knew it along, they're falling for eachother. _

Sharpay looked out the window the whole way home, she didn't want to admit it, but she had feelings for Troy, and she thought he did too. Troy was thinking pretty much the same as Sharpay, the whole way home he watched her out of the corner of his eye, wondering if she felt the same way he did about her. '_Maybe, Possibly, we could be more then friends... I'll ask Sharpay tonight…'_

_

* * *

I hope you liked it! Just so you know, Kylie, Marie and Alexis are going to play a bigger part in the story later. _


	5. Breaking the News

_Hope you like this chapter, its kinda short, I know, but I wanted to update. So here it is, Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5, Breaking the news**

They arrived at their house in nearly 10 minutes. Ryan and Troy carried the groceries in and Sharpay grabbed her clothes and headed up to her room. After Ryan and Troy finished putting the groceries away they heard the garage door open and Sharpay come running down the stairs. "My mom and dad are home" Ryan said before heading out the door to the garage. Troy sighed, and then followed Ryan out to the garage where Sharpay already stood waiting.

"Hi Shar, how was your day?" their mom asked as she climbed out of the passenger seat. Her mom, Paris, spotted Troy and Ryan walk into the garage. "Hey Ry" their dad climbed out of the car, closing the garage door, "Hello Troy"  
"Hi" Troy said with a small wave. "Hi mom, dad" Ryan replied.

"Hey kids" their father said as he walked on into the house.

"My day was totally awesome mom…" Sharpay said as she walked next to Paris and into the house, "You'll never guess what happened today!" her voice trailed off as they went on in to the living room.

"We should go on inside" Ryan said.

"Ya" Troy agreed heading for the door, Ryan followed closing the door behind him.

"What happened Shar?" Paris asked her daughter (this is back with Sharpay and her mother)

"You know that musical I auditioned for?"  
"Ya"  
"Well…" Sharpay stopped, leaving a dramatic pause, and then exclaimed, "I got the lead part!"  
"Honey that's great!" Paris hugged her daughter, "When do rehearsals start?"  
"As soon as they get the other lead, a boy" Sharpay replied, with a little bit less happiness in her voice.

"Hopefully that'll be soon, but until then let's go tell Alex (Sharpay's father)" the two walked upstairs to go tell Sharpay's father, Alex.

"Maybe one of us could audition?" Troy asked Ryan after overhearing Sharpay's conversation with Paris.

"Maybe, but to tell ya the truth, I really don't want to get involved in any more musicals then I'm already in now" Ryan replied, "But you could audition, I'll show you where to at school tomorrow"   
"Ok, sounds good" Troy agreed as they sat down at the table.


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I know this Chapter is short, but I hope ya all like it!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6, Practice makes perfect**

"Dinner time!" Paris called up the stairs to her husband, kids, And Troy and. Alex came down stairs with Sharpay and Troy right behind him and Ryan several feet away. They all ended up in the kitchen in a matter of minutes and were sitting at the Evans' huge dinning room table in no time.

Paris sat the food down as everyone took their seats. The table could sit a lot of people. Everyone sat on one side though. Troy sat next to Sharpay and Mr. Evans, while Ryan sat next to Mrs. Evans. They then began to pass the food around.

"So… are you staying the night?" Paris asked Troy as she handed the potatoes to Sharpay.

"Ya, I am if it's ok with you?" Troy replied.

"Of course it's ok…" Mrs. Evans Replied.

Everyone finished dinner and then Sharpay ran off to the living room and Ryan and Troy followed. She sat down on one of the couches and Troy sat down next to her, Ryan across from them on the other couch. "So… now what do you want to do?" Troy asked after a moment.

Sharpay thought for a moment, "You guys could help me practice for the musical?" she offered. Troy looked to Ryan and Ryan looked back at Troy.

"Sure, why not?" Ryan agreed.

"Ok… do you have your music?" Troy asked.

"Ya, come on!" Sharpay excitedly got off the couch and drug Ryan and Troy with her all the way up stairs so they could practice. But what she didn't know was that they were not only helping her, but Troy also. Because after all… how do you get a lead role to a famous Musical if you don't practice?

_Troy:_

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it coming; suddenly it's real  
_

_Sharpay:   
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight _

Both:   
_All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the futures gonna do  
I never even noticed   
That you're been there all along  
_

Troy & Sharpay:_  
I cant take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I cant take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

They ran through the whole song several times with Ryan playing the piano for them. After about an hour or so of practice though, Sharpay left the room to head for bed and left Ryan and Troy to clean up.

"You guys sounded good together, I'm sure you'll get the part" Ryan said after Sharpay left.

"Ya… hopefully" Troy replied as he put the sheet music in to the folder. They finished picking up and then Ryan showed Troy to his room and went to bed. Troy also went to bed, ready to audition tomorrow.

* * *

_There ya have it. I used the I can't take my Eyes off of you song, I know. But I was short on ideas. If anyone has any song sugestions, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update once I get back from vacation._  



	7. Getting Ready for School

_Hey Guys! First, I'd like to appoligize for taking so long to update... Second, I'd like to thank everyone who Added this story to their favorites or Alerts. And finally, I'd like to thank the following people for reveiwing the last Chapter:_

_starbright37_

_Mrs. Radcliffie-Efron_

_XoZacEfronOx _

_ethereal tear_

_thanks so Much for reading & reveiwing! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7, Getting Ready for School**

Sharpay woke up and climbed out of bed at 4:30 AM, ready for another day of school. She picked out her outfit and got changed. Then Brushed her teeth and Hair. After Pulling her hair in to a pony tale she sat down at her vanity and did her make-up.

At about 5:30 Ryan's alarm clock went off and he slowly climbed out of bed and changed in to the outfit he picked out the night before. He then found his matching hat and put in on after Combing his hair. Ryan then began to pack his homework up for school. He then heard a knock on his door and went to answer it, revieling Troy. "Hey Troy, whats up?"  
"I walked past Sharpay's room and the door was open… with purses and hats of every color, shape and size laying in the floor of the room and in the hall way…" Troy replied, giving Ryan a strange look. "What is she doing?"  
"Having a purse or hat crisis or something" Ryan shrugged, going back over to his backpack.

"It's bizarre" Troy said, stepping in to the room, "Anyhow… What time do you guys usually leave for school?"  
"6:15" Ryan replied without looking up from his books. He was trying to decide rather he'd need his History book today or not. He finally decided to take it and threw it in his bag.

"6:15!" Troy exclaimed, "School don't even start 'til 7:30!"  
Ryan looked up, "Well, we like to be early…. So just be ready or Sharpay will be Mad"  
Troy nodded before leaving the room on his way back down the hall. He passed Sharpay's room. "Troy!" He heard Sharpay yell and turned around, stepping in to the cluttered room. "Troy I need to know if this purse and this hat go with these shoes and this outfit?" Sharpay questioned.

Troy just looked at her, he was the last person to ask for fashion advice, "Umm… Yes?"

"Oh who am I kidding! Why should I ask you?" She said more to herself then Troy. She walked over toward the door and pushed Troy out, "Thanks for the help… see ya in 20 minutes!" She pushed her stuff inside and shut the door behind him.

"Well… That was odd…" Troy muttered before walking back down the hall to his room. He quickly got ready for school and in 15 minutes was back down stairs, standing next to Ryan.

"Sharpay will be coming any minute…" Ryan said, as they waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay" Troy replied. A few seconds later Sharpay appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a total different outfit, new makeup, shoes and a new hairstyle. "Woah…" Troy muttered once he saw Sharpay. She had totally changed her wardrobe since he last saw her and he was impressed.

"You Like?" Sharpay asked.

"Just nod…" Ryan whispered. Both he and Troy nodded.

"Good! Now let's get to school!" Sharpay said, making her way down the stairs and out the door to Ryan's car. Troy and Ryan followed, climbing in.

About 10 minutes later they arrived at the school. Sharpay lead the way inside and went to her locker, Troy and Ryan still following. She gathered her books and checked her hair before shutting the door and walking them to Ryan's locker where he gathered his things. Once he shut his door she turned to Troy, "Where's your locker?"  
"249" Troy replied and Sharpay took off to find his locker. She waited why he gathered his things before pushing the door shut.  
"Meet me in the Cafeteria… At MY table during 4th period lunch" She instructed to him before turning to Ryan, "And You meet me in Darbus' 2nd period class" She then walked off down the hall, not giving either of them time to reply.

"That was… Odd…" Troy muttered, "Well… I guess talk to you at 4th period lunch" he left down the hall to go find something to do. It was now '6:30 AM' 30 minutes 'til the students start to arrive.

Ryan sighed as he turned and hurried off down the hall to find Sharpay. This was already turning out to be a rather… Different… day.

* * *

_Well... It was short to say the least. Sorry about it being so short. But the next chapter will be longer and have a better point in this story. Please Read and Review and I'll update As soon as possible!  
Once again, thanks for reading my story!_  



	8. Morning Madness

_I'd Like to start off by saying, Thanks For all the wonderful Reviews! That's the most reviews I've gotten on Any of my stories/chapters, Ever! So Thanks so much and sorry for the Long wait! Here's a few comments to my reviewers of the last chapter:_

**xBeautifulSoulx**_ & _**xofalling2deep**_ This is where it's slowly (within the next several chaptars) revieled as to What's up with Sharpay! Thanks for Reading & Reviewing!_

**zacashley****358****charmarctravis****NYloveBaby**_ & _**TheEquivalentOfTroysSharpay **_Here's the Update You've been Waiting for! Thanks for reveiwing!_

**ethereal tear** _ Glad you like it! Here's another update... Which is also short... But Oh well! Thanks for your reveiw!_

**actingalexas13**_ Just like I said in Junior Problems! Within a week! So here you are! Sorry it was kinda last minute... But anyhow, Thanks for your reveiw!_

**Mary**_ You could say that... But I guess You'll have to read and find out! ) Thanks for the Reveiw!_

_Thank You everyone! Now... On with the story!!_

* * *

**Morning Madness**

Ryan followed Sharpay for several halls but eventually gave up on following her. He turned back around and walked through the hall he had just come down, _This place is almost abandoned! _ He thought as he spotted a clock that read 6:40. He sighed, wondering if Troy had found something decent to do.

"What am I suppose to do? This place _is_ abandoned!" Troy asked himself. His dad wouldn't even get there for another 15 minutes and he was usually one of the first teachers there. Sighing, Troy opened back up his locker and looked for something… anything… To do. The only thing he could find was the extra credit Math Homework due tomorrow. He took it out, shutting his locker door and then went to sit down outside. He never did extra credit, but Today was an exception.

Meanwhile Sharpay was still walking through the halls of the school, attempting to get where she was heading, The backstage doors to the Auditorium. She finally reached them and realized she only had 20 minutes to do what she wanted to do. So she quickly walked in to Ms. Darbus's office. She smiled as she seen Ms. Darbus wasn't there and then went over to her desk and began to rummage threw papers. About 10 minutes later she found what she was looking for and scurried out of the office with the teal colored paper. She quickly fled from the auditorium, not realizing she had dropped her pink pencil case -with 'Sharpay' embroidered across the top in big lilac colored letters- in front of the 'Musicale audition sign up sheet'. She quickly went to find Ryan, putting the paper in her trapper.

Troy sighed, "Almost Finished…" He muttered to himself as he quickly wrote down the answer to a problem.

"With what?" A voice behind him asked. Troy jumped as he turned around.

"Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed. Sharpay giggled.

"Don't be such a Chicken, Bolton!" She said, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. Troy rolled his eyes before turning back to the homework. Sharpay leaned over his shoulder, "The answer to number 10 should be 3, not 8." She said, as she read over his assignment.  
Troy smiled as he realized that Sharpay was right, "Okay, Thanks"  
"Yeah… Anyhow have you seen Ryan?" Sharpay asked as she quit leaning over Troy's shoulder.

"Not since earlier…" Troy said as he quickly scribbled down an answer for a problem.

"Wh—" Sharpay started but was cut off by someone's voice.

"Troy? That you?" A voice said, coming up behind Sharpay. It belonged to Jack Bolton.

"Yeah Dad…" Troy muttered as he turned around to face his father.

"Great! Meet me in the gym and we can shoot some early hoops!" Jack said, with a smile. He then noticed Sharpay, "Oh and Good Morning Miss Evans. I trust you've brought gym clothes today?"

"I guess you could say that" Sharpay shrugged, "But it'd be a lie" she turned to Troy, "See ya later Troy" and with that Sharpay ran back in to the school to find Ryan.

"That Girl… What will it take to get her to bring Gym clothes?" Jack muttered to himself.

"And You carry the—" Troy was muttering to himself as Jack interrupted him.

"Troy, come on!" Jack said as he hurried off in to the building. Troy sighed and walked in after him to the gym, stopping by his locker to put his homework away. _'This is going to be a long day…'_

Sharpay, meanwhile, was walking down the hall, looking In all the possible places Ryan could be. After about 10 minutes of looking, there was only one place left… The Gym. _'But Why in the world would he be there?' _ Sharpay asked herself as she walked slowly down the hall to the Gym. She reached the double doors and looked in the window on the doors. No Ryan… Just Troy, Chad and Jack Bolton. _'When did Knuckle-head Danforth Get here?' _Sharpay thought. She decided just to meet Ryan at class and walked off down the hall.

Just as Sharpay was turning around the corner to her locker she spotted Ryan at the end of the hall talking to a group of 3 girls -1 blonde and 2 brunettes-. She slowly approached them, listening to the last part of their conversation.

"So… It's locker 247 then?" The Blonde Question Ryan. Ryan nodded. "Thanks a lot! I guess I'll see you first period" The Blonde smiled then skipped off down the hall toward Sharpay, the brunettes following. _Wait… Locker 247 is Troy's locker!_ Sharpay thought, as she walked toward Ryan.

"What was that about?" Sharpay questioned, as she reached her brother.

"Kylie wanted to know where Troy's locker was…" Ryan started, Sharpay put a hand up to his mouth.

"Troy. Troy Bolton?" Ryan nodded. "Why that little…." Sharpay started to ramble on as she walked down the hall… which was starting to fill up with people. She walked until she reached then end then noticed Ryan wasn't following, "RYAN!"

"Wha-" Ryan turned, "Oh… Coming!" He ran off after his sister and they walked to first period, Sharpay- determinded to figure out what Kylie wanted with Troy's locker number and Ryan- just following Sharpay humming the first song that had popped in to his head. Today was going to be intresting… For both Evans', Troy and Kylie…

* * *

_Well... There it is... I hope you liked it! And The Problems are just beggining... Anyhow... Please Read & Reveiw... Because the more reveiws the sooner the update!_

_So thanks for reading! _


	9. Author's Note

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm SO Sorry I haven't updated in like... forever! Anyhow... I'm having some troubles with my computer right now, it crashed and I lost all progress in all of my stories. My Microsoft Word got uninstalled and now I can't type much. xD So... I'll update as soon as I can get my computer working right again.**

** Plus, I've had a bit of Writer's block on this story... Let me know if you guys have any ideas.**

**Thanks! And sorry again for the mishaps.**

**-Mar  
**


	10. Auditions

**An: **Hey guys! Alright so first of all, I apologize for not updating for like... ever! I just had wrighters block on this story, so I again, apologize for that.

Alright so this is updation weekend for me meaning by Monday (tomorrow) all of my stories -yes all of them- will be updated... so look out for that. Now for this story, I know this isn't right where I left off so excuse me for that. I couldn't think of how to continue so I skipped to Saturday. Yeah... I hope you enjoy it and now here's the next chapter of 'The Life Of An Ice Queen'.

* * *

**Auditions**

After a very long week of classes, it was finally Saturday morning at about 4:30 AM. And, even with it being early morning on a Saturday, the Evans' estate couldn't have been more chaotic. Sharpay had recieve a call the previous night from the director of her new play saying to come downtown by six tomorrow so they could start the auditions for the other lead and supporting roles.'

During the week Sharpay hadn't managed to figure out what Kylie had wanted with Troy's locker number. She had, however, figured out that the Auditions were put off until Saturday, in hopes that more people would audition, and that Ryan was becoming more distant when it came to being around Troy. She hadn't paid much mind to any of it though.

Currently, the blond had everyone in the large mansion awake and fussing about. While she ran all around looked for an outfit, Boi, her Yorkie dog followed her looking rather worried. Ryan, was sitting against the wall of the hallway, watching his sister with interest since she had waken him in her fuss. Several of the maids were already busy on their job... running to and from to get what the angered blond girl was asking them to retrieve. Paris and Alec Evans -Ryan and Sharpay's parents- were probably the calmest. Paris, sitting on the kitchen counter watching her cooks make breakfast and reading Vouge. Alec argued with an agent over his cell phone... something to do with Lava Springs -their country club- from what Paris could tell. A very chaotic morning was about the Evans' estate.

"Ugh! You've got to be kidding me!" Sharpay's shrill scream suddenly stopped everyone in their tracks. Paris and the chefs all turned to look at the marble stairwell as Alec just stopped talking on his phone for a moment. The maids stopped scurring about and Ryan -who had been interested in watching his sister before, was now wide-eyed and slowly scooting towards the door to his bedroom. Even Boi stopped in his tracks and looked up to Sharpay -as if asking her what he did wrong.

"Mother!" Sharpay screached, ignoring everybody who was staring at her. She was holding a cell phone several feet away from her face... considering the person had called nearly a minute ago. When the angered teenager recieved no reply, she tried again. "Moth-"

"Sharpay! Stop with the rucuss!" Paris Evans appeared at the top of the marble staircase and carefully made her way down the hallway. She was so calm compared to the rest of the family... she couldn't help but wonder herself how her daughter was such... a drama queen. "Inside voices."

"Mother!" Sharpay screached, quietly. "'Nold says the dry cleaning is apparently not done! How in the world am I supposed to look -as Adam said- 'to die for' if the outfit he told me to wear is..." She paused, as if the word she was about to use was the worst thing she had ever heard. "_Filthy!_ The whole point of dry cleaning is to get the outfit _clean_!_ Filthy_ won't do. Talk to 'Nold!" By the end of her last statement, she was holding her cellphone at arms length and hiding her eyes with her other hand.

"Sharpay, darling." Paris whispered, quietly as she carefully took the cell phone from her daughter. "I thought you were wearing that adorable pink mini dress and blue jeans?"

"Mother. Adam said to wear the outfit he specified... I was supposed to change into that outfit when I got there and wear something 'adorable' till then! I can't interview people and judge them without the right outfit!" Sharpay explained, quickly brushing away her mother's attempts to calm her. Chantie looked over to Ryan for help, but the boy simply shook his head no. "Now talk..." Sharpay pushed her phone up to her mother's ear. "To 'Nold... not me."

Paris sighed, before listening to her daughter's wishes. "Arnold... yes, yes. I apologize for that little outbreak... yes, I heard... oh did you? how terrible... I understand... alright, well see what you can do... thank you, Arnold... yes, of course I'll tell Sharpay... thank you... bu-bye." Paris hung up the phone and turned to her daughter, narrowing her eyes. "Arnold is attempting to fix it. Until then you will be wearing the pink mini dress and jeans." As she seen Sharpay open her mouth to protest, she quickly added. "No buts, young lady. Now go." She pointed down the hallway toward Sharpay's room before turning on her heel and walking back down stairs.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned around. Seeing the maids, Ryan and Boi still staring at her she screached. "What are you looking at? Leave. Me._ Alone_." And with that she was gone into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't slam the doors!" Paris shouted up the stairs to Sharpay. "They're new!"

"I don't care!" Sharpay shouted back. And then everything went quiet. The maids slowly returned to their work and Ryan ducked into the safety of his own bedroom. Boi ran downstairs after seeing Sharpay had locked him out of her bedroom.

* * *

About an hour later, Sharpay was surrying out of the large estate and down the drive way to her pink convertible. "Tootles!" She called with a slight wave of her fingers as she noticed her mother and father watching her. Ryan had left ten or twenty minutes ago after recieving some strange call. He didn't say where he was off to though... but Sharpay had a faint idea. 

She smirked, then sat down in her car. After buckling up and putting on her rhine stone rimmed sunglasses, Sharpay backed out of her parking spot and was on her way down the long drive way.

Once the blond was safely on to the road, she extended her hand turning on the radio only to hear some girlie pop song. Sharpay's dry cleaning was supposedly going to be delievered to the studio she'd be at... so for the time being Sharpay was wearing the pink mini dress and a pair of stylish jeans. Her hair was lying loose, blowing in the wind as she drove down the high way towards the studio.

_"...that was Ashley Tisdale with Kiss that girl. It is currently five fourty three AM. The sun will be up at about six oh two today and there's a slight chance of rain. Your current high is seventy four degress farenheight... and this is Tom Jordan on your local Alberquqe radio station. Up next we've got Hannah Montana with Rock Star..." _The only noise around Sharpay was the sound of her radio, rambling on about some stuff she couldn't care much less about. But whatever, at least it was finally the day for them to find a boy lead and start making rehersals for her play! Maybe, just maybe, this would be her big break!

The blond smiled at the thought as she pulled into the studio parking lot. After about five minutes of driving in circles, looking for a parking spot, Sharpay finally pulled into a parking spot three spaces from the front. She climbed out of her car, locked it, adjusted her outfit and sunglasses and then strolled into the large building.

Instantly, a shorter brunette girl ran up to Sharpay. She was holding a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in the other. She was talking through a small headset as she gave Sharpay a smile. "... yes, I will. Thank you Mr. Jhonson... sure thing... no, thank you. Have a good day..." The brunette continued to ramble on a bit more before turning to Sharpay. "Miss Evans, am I correct?"

"The one and the only." Sharpay replied with a shrug. "What's it to you? I'm not doing autographs right now."

"Oh, no, no, no." The brunette quickly shook her head. "I'm Michellea, Adam's secertary. I was sent down here to find you actually. Apparently, you're late..." The brunette rolled her eyes, sounding slightly annoyed. "Anyways... if you'll follow me, we can get started."

Sharpay merely nodded before following Michellea into an elevator. After they'd went down a floor or two, Michellea quickly led Sharpay down several isles of rooms and into one auditorium like room. "Here we are. Take a seat up by Adam please." That was the last Sharpay had heard of Michellea since she disappeared not long after that.

Sharpay walked down tons of isles of many chairs. Majority of the chairs were already filled up with people...who, from the looks of it, wanted the lead male part or a supporting role. After finally reaching the front of the room where a table was set up a couple yards from a decent sized stage, Sharpay sat down in the empty chair next to Adam.

"You're late." The older man muttered to Sharpay as she sat down. He briefly glanced over at her with an arched eyebrow, as if he was waiting for an explanation.

"You said six. It's five fifty... three." Sharpay replied with a shrug. She paused, before adding. "And before you ask. I'm not wearing that outfit because it's... too reveiling." Alright, so 'too reveiling' wasn't the truth... but, it was better than telling Adam that it wasn't dry cleaned properly and had to be sent back.

"Oh, alright." Adam rolled his eyes. "But you'd better get used to it, Miss Evans." Sharpay merely nodded, before suddenly noticing there was another guy sitting next to Adam. Adam, guestered to the man. "Sharpay, this is Jared. Jared, this is Sharpay. Sharpay is our lead female and Jared is our chorographer." He then went back to his paperwork that he had been working on before Sharpay had shown up.

"It's a pleasure." Jared said, with a small smile at Sharpay. He was about Sharpay's age -probably eightteen or nineteen... twenty at the oldest- and had short brown hair and charming dark brown eyes. Sharpay couldn't help but to find him rather cute.

"Yeah..." Was the only thing that excaped the blond's mouth before a paper was shoved infront of her by Adam.

"Read that in the microphone." He directed, pointing to the microphone in the middle of the table.

Sharpay stood up and grabbed the mike. Glancing down at the paper, Sharpay read. "Hey, I'm Sharpay Evans. I'm playing the lead role in our play." She paused, squinting to read as they turned on the brighter lights above her. "Anyways, I'm assuming you guys are all here to audition for either a supporting role or the lead? Either that or to support your friends..." The blond trailed off, noticing the look Adam was giving her for changing around his professional written words to her version. "Yeah... so, we're ready to begin. We're going to start with the lead role and work to the supporting roles. So, the first person auditioning for the other lead is..." Sharpay paused, for dramatic effect... until she seen the name Adam had written on the paper. "...Troy Bolton?!" She gasped.

* * *

**An: **so there it is. :) Yeah... a small cliffhanger I suppose but it'll have to do. I've been totally braindead lately. Haha. 

Anyways, please excuse spelling errors... the spell check on this computer isn't currently working. And I hope you enjoyed it. If you get a chance, please review. Thanks.


	11. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note Follows. Please Read.**

Hey guys! Alright, don't hurt me... I know I've been absolutely _terrible _about updating lately! I'm sooooo sorry! But this is mostly good news... I think. This notice will be post on all my stories and because I'm too lazy to type five different ones (I haven't changed! Haha.) There's a bit about all of my stories here. Please just scroll and find the ones you wish to hear about. At the bottom there's also a bit of info on a new story I'm working on just for all of you. Yay! Please send me a message or review once you read that. If you have questions or thoughts about the other stories don't hesitate to post those either. Kay?

Anyways, I got a new computer for Christmas and just now got settled in to it enough to go back to story writing. So here I am typing this in hopes that you guys will be able to forgive me and enjoy the updates that will be just around the corner. If you have questions or concerns just let me know As soon as possible. But now, let's move on to the news! Updates will be coming soon (unless other wise stated). Thanks for the understanding! The stories are in alphabetical order.

* * *

**Best Frien****ds: **What else can I say except 'I'm sorry!'. I left you guys in suspense for ages and ages. But I swear I'll make it up. Two action packed chapters are on the way! But what I need from you guys before I can finish those two is some thoughts. Should Momo and Corbin get together? The dance, should Zac finally ask Ashley to it? And Lucas and Nessa, what about them? But one thing I promise no matter what is some Zashley romance! After all, I did leave you hanging after Zac kissed Ashley... so what else can I do. Send any ideas you'd like to see As soon as possible and I'll see what I can do. Sound good?

**Chirstmas Surprises:**Oh my goodness! I have soooo much to say about this story. It's amazing and was super-de-dooper fun to write! I had/have the last chapter in my head but it's just a matter of finding time to type it. So I have a very serious question for all of you. Do you _want _me to post the last chapter or just leave it how it is? Seriously, be honest. I mean, it's spring now and who wants to read about Christmas? Although I am considering a sequel of some sort as well, so if you want me to do that the last chapter is probably needed. Who knows. Anyways, I adore the story but it's up to you guys. Shall I post the last chapter or leave it as it is? And about the sequel, shall I do it or not? Let me know!

**Friendship: **This story is one of my all time favorites to write! I appreciate all of the great reviews. Here's the news for it though. I think I'm going to scrap the current Chapter 2 and repost a better one. Don't worry, though, Troy and Sharpay will meet again. But I feel like in the current second chapter that it concentrates too much on Anya and Ryan. But that's just my opinion, tell me what you think! Should I leave it how it is and move on? Or should I redo it? Either way, I promise at least one new chapter on top of that! Ideas are much appreciated!

**From Ordinary To Extraordinary: **Over the past few days I've established a million and one ideas for this story. So it will no longer be on hold. I promise that as soon as I find the time there will be at least one new chapter up, some drama, and a bit of info on Karina Bolton. I promise to answer your questions ASAP! Ideas are also welcomed. Just send all questions/ideas to me and I'll make a special section for them. Thanks!

**Life Of An Ice Queen: **I'm not sure where I want to take this story. I mean, I am... but I'm not. I guess I'm still in a bit of a slump with this story. But don't panic! I swear as soon as Best Friends, Christmas Surprises, Friendship, and From Ordinary To Extraordinary are updated I'll figure something out for this story! Ideas are much appreciated but please just bare with me. Once again, questions? Ideas? Send them to me! Thanks!

**Junior Problems: **I'm honestly not into this story much anymore. Once I start something, though, I finish it. So It will not be deleted! It will, however, be put on hold until everything else is updated at least once. The only way this will change is if I can come up with some ideas for this story. But, at the moment, I'm in a slump with both 'Junior Problems' and 'The Life Of An Ice Queen'. So please just bare with me, but ideas are much needed (and appreciated!)

**New Story: **Alright, so I don't have many ideas yet but I know two things. First off, I have a faint plot which is a surprise. But I will tell you that this story takes place in Spain and that their Spanish monster the Chupacabra will be involved. Secondly, I can take this story one of three ways. Ashley (Tisdale) is one of the main characters. The others are the main High School Musical cast, Jared Murillo and Drew Seeley. Now here's what I need your opinions on. Should I make the story another Zashley, a Lashley or leave it a Jashley? All three have major possablities from my plot so that's why I need your help. At least a little Jashley is guaranteed but I want to know rather you want me to leave it a Jashley pairing or make it switch over to Zashley/Lashley. Or, there's a possablity of there being all three. But what shall the pairing be in the end? Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
